


Toy (One-Shot Story)

by Darkpanik



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cyborgs, F/M, Humiliation, Not Romance, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Squirting, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpanik/pseuds/Darkpanik
Summary: You're a prostitute who works in a brothel. Your only client is the Lin Kuei assassin, Sektor. However, when he finally visits you after months of absence, he looks...different.Cyber Sektor X F!ReaderI'm considering this a TABOO STORYSo please read the tags and warnings before continuing.
Relationships: Sektor (Mortal Kombat)/You
Kudos: 25





	Toy (One-Shot Story)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! TABOO STORY!
> 
> Sektor is an evil asshole and I wrote him as such. In other words, this is NOT romantic story. There's prostitution involved and the relationship is toxic/abusive. If you're not into any of that DO NOT READ THIS DAMN STORY. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING.
> 
> Those who want to read, have fun!

Business at the Red House has been dead for months ever since the Lin Kuei had stopped coming. It was the brothel where you lived and worked in all your life. Even before you arrived, it was an exclusive sanctuary for the clan of assassins, a place of pleasure and secrets. Being allowed to service and _only_ service the clan of assassins, the women collected many juicy secrets from the individual men that visited. Some as minuscule as a Lin Kuei’s true name, others were of dangerous missions. The _delicious_ ones were of course of dark desires…desires that the Red House did it’s best to satisfy. And since it was _exclusive_ , the women had no one from the outside to share the cryptic details with other than each other. And even then, the most deep, sinful secrets were held close to their bosoms.

Of course, you’ve heard about how some of the younger, weaker Lin Kuei men would sometimes come only to lay their heads on soft laps and cry about their dwindling humanity. Other men simply wished to be dominated by the women in a safe environment without judgment. Some, who weren’t interested in the company women, just used the Red House to…fulfill their hidden desires with their fellow men.

You would hear the many sounds through your wall; flirtatious giggles, screams of pleasure, and the quiet murmurs of shared secrets. But, you never had secrets to share. _Your_ client, your single client, never spilled a single thing about himself. Not even his real name. You knew the other Lin Kuei called him Sektor but you weren’t allowed to call him that. You were only allowed to refer him as Grandmaster. That was perhaps the only thing you knew about him, his thirst for power and control over the clan. He was cruel man and incredibly rough in bed, but he never _truly_ harmed you. He would sometimes pull your hair a little too hard or hold your wrists a bit too tight. Rarely, he’d choke you a tad too long…but he never left you damaged. He wanted to keep you pretty and intact for his next visit. You were his personal plaything and he enjoyed you enough to make sure you weren’t ruined. You didn’t mind. After all, it was only a job. A single night of excruciating pleasure ever so often was worth the money he gave to the Mistress.

However, Sektor hasn’t returned to the Red House for some time. None of the Lin Kuei have. For a while, the girls at the brothel were able to relax but soon they got bored. Not only that, the money was starting to dry up as well. Since there wasn’t word from the clan, the House Mistress decided to open up business to other clients, to avoid having the place shut down. But, she made it _crucial_ that none of the girls uttered a word about the Lin Kuei men. Obviously, all the girls complied and had acted like the many years of service to the deadly men didn’t exist.

So now, the familiar sounds of the brother could be heard through the halls again. Most the girls found new clients in no time and were once again, gossiping and sharing secrets about their current men. But, like before, you had no secrets to share. You were the only one who adamantly refused clients. A part of you had a feeling that Sektor would return and you didn’t want him seeing you servicing other men. After all, he _owned_ you.

You spent your nights in your personal chamber; gazing out the window or sewing up newer garments to seduce your Lin Kuei man with…assuming he decided to come back. But that particular night, you sat at your vanity table going through your makeup. You picked up Sektor’s favorite lipstick and absently glided it over your lips. You knew it was his favorite because he would always pick it out of your collection and watch you through the mirror as you put it on. You were so consumed by your memories that you didn’t notice him appear in your room.

“ **On your knees**.”

The command made you do the opposite and you jumped to your feet instead. A terrified yelp came out you when you saw the strange being standing in the doorway. A man but he was made of metal. A robot. It was almost ridiculous but you didn’t dare laugh, especially not when he gave the order again in his deep, digitized voice.

“ **On. Your. Knees. _Slut_.**”

The realization hit you hard. That was the same command Sektor would give when he wanted his time with you. But there was no way this…machine was Sektor. Right…? Forgetting your place, you took a hesitant step towards the robot and in a small voice, asked, “Sektor?” The way the cyborg curled its hands into fists was enough to tell you that you overstepped your bounds, regardless of it being Sektor or not.

“ **I will not say it again** ,” he growled softly. Instead of the usual excitement you felt at Sektor’s presence, fear clenched at your chest and you fell to your knees. The machine slowly came forward, as if waiting for you to make a move but you didn’t. You knew better. You just kept our head down, making yourself look as meek as possible.

He stopped right in front of you, a looming metal monster. Cold massive hands reached down and gently tilted your face up to him. You stared up at his ‘face’, if you could call it that. It was more of a mask with no real human features. The only thing that physically resembled his human form was the bright red armor that matched the garb he would always wear.

You wanted to ask what happened but you held your tongue. It wasn’t in your place to begin with. And besides, he wouldn’t have answered if it were.

Sektor said nothing as he ran his thumb over your lips, smearing the red paint around your mouth. You could do nothing else but stay still and allow him to continue. Sektor would do this all the time; ruin your make up on purpose before fucking you into oblivion. At this point, there was no doubt that this machine before you was in fact your Lin Kuei client.

“ **Open** ,” he commanded and you opened your mouth without hesitation. He took hold of your jaw and slipped two fingers in. It was odd to say the least, feeling metal in your mouth. The taste of it on your tongue didn’t mask the strangeness of the situation either. It was frightening as well. Even though his hold on you was gentle, there was still power in the way he rubbed his digits against your tongue. You moaned softly as he began to move his fingers in and out of your mouth. He started moving faster, pushing them deeper into your mouth. You gagged when he pushed in too far, too fast. His fingers were obviously nothing like a cock, so you weren’t exactly used to it. You pulled away reflexively but he grabbed the back of your head and the hand still on your jaw tightened. His grip was so firm that it was beginning to hurt. He squeezed even harder and you whimpered.

Sektor frightened you. Even before as a human, you always knew there was something…off about him. In the past, you saw how most of the other clan members softened a bit when they entered the brothel. They hid whatever darkness they had inside of them to enjoy their night as men instead of assassins. Sektor, however, always had that sadistic glint in his eyes. He never bothered to hide the viciousness in his heart. On your first night with him, he bluntly stated that he would kill you if you displeased him. It was the truth, and you knew it. But now, in this new form, the danger was at a whole new level. You didn’t know if Sektor would be any different as a cyborg. Would he be the same? Or worse?

He silently stared at you, leaning closer as you trembled. When tears pooled in your eyes, the cyborg pushed his fingers even deeper down your throat. Oh how he wanted to force his hand further into you, all the way through your skull. To _truly_ skull-fuck you and leave you as nothing more than a bloody unrecognizable mess. And he _could_ do it, too. He could shatter every bone in your body like glass with no effort at all and he reveled in that knowledge. He could destroy anyone in his new body, even his little toy. But that’s what you were, a toy and like all playthings, he had to keep you whole for you to properly work.

Which was why he released you, allowing you to fall back and scoot away from him. He let you choke out sobs and cower for a moment more before grabbing you again and propping you up on your knees. Sektor ripped every bit of clothing off of you and roughly grabbed at your body, manhandled really. You knew you’d be bruised and aching when he finished with you…assuming that he’ll leave you alive. You tried your best not to make a sound but the little yelps of pain were inevitable. His hands latched onto your sex, fingers rubbing your slit.

“ **I have paid enough to your Mistress to own you, slut** ,” he said, digging his fingers into your surprisingly wet lips. “ **Even without my human body, I have every intention of using you**.” He slaps your tits to assert his ownership of your body.

“I…will always serve you, Grandmaster,” you managed to say and he slaps your breasts again, making you cry out. “O-only you!”

Satisfied, he tosses you up and onto your bed. You look down at your abused body. Red blotches blossomed on your skin from where he grabbed and slapped you. No doubt, most of them will turn blue and purple within the hour. The metal figure hovered over you as he rested his forearm across your chest to hold you down while his other hand returned to your cunt. This time, his touch wasn’t as rough. Sektor may have had a wicked soul, but he was also very attentive. He knew your body very well and had learned exactly how it worked. Hence you were wiggling your hips and begging for him to take you.

“Grandmaster, please…” you mewled as he teased your womanhood, making you wetter by the minute. Even through the aches you still felt desire bubbling up within you.

Surprisingly, he indulged you without delay. You gasped when he pushed two thick digits into your warm wet cunt. All you could do was whimper quietly and lay back submissively. Struggling was unacceptable as was making too much noise. He didn’t like any of that. You had to be a good girl for your Grandmaster or else he wouldn’t let you cum, or worse…he’ll punish you.

Another finger forced its way into you and all three pumped harder, curling and uncurling. He pushed you down more, almost crushing you. He made sure his face was over yours. He loved seeing how you looked just as you closed in on your release. His pace got faster, still steady but relentless. Your hands clawed at the sheets and your toes curled as your pleasure spilled over. You came hard, crying out for him, and released fluids all over his hand.

He pulled his fingers out of you, not bothering to wait for you to ride your climax out, and smeared his soaked hand over your face. He chuckled maliciously and yanked you up. One orgasm was never enough. Sektor would usually keep making you come till you passed out and he intended to do just that. You ended up on his lap, grinding against his codpiece in attempt to get yourself off again. You were tired and bruised from his rough treatment but you didn’t want to displease him. You _couldn’t_. Not even when the grinding was beginning to hurt.

Sektor however was not at all a patient man so he wrapped his thick arm around your waist and his fingers found their way back to your sex once more. Right away, he thrusts into you already finding your sweet spot. Your bare breasts were crushed against his metal torso and pieces of his armor dug uncomfortably into your flesh. You wrapped your arms around his thick neck and press your cheek against his helm, ready for him to toy with your cunt again.

“Grandmaster…” was the only word you could formulate through the harsh pleasure you endured. A pleased growl erupted from him and he drove his fingers deeper into you. It didn’t take long for the cyborg to get you to squirt again, this time all over his lap. Your juices dripped down his legs and pooled onto the wooden floor.

You were a mess, shaking uncontrollably against the still metal frame you straddled. This time, he gave you a minute to regain yourself. Once your breath had steadied and your body and mind recovered enough, Sektor decided it was time to remind you of your place.

“ **You made a mess** ,” he said quietly. If cumming hard twice in a row didn’t make you shake, then the drop in his voice definitely did.

“I…I apologize, Grandmaster,” you stammered out and he shoved you off of him. You almost fell right over but your shaky legs somehow managed to hold you up.

“ **Clean in up** ,” he commanded. You dove for the nearest towel but the Lin Kuei warrior instantly snatched it out of your hand and tossed it away. He grabbed you by the hair and shoved you to the ground. If he didn’t have impeccable control of his strength, he would have smashed your face into the wood. Instead, you he only pressed your mouth to the wet floor, his indication very clear. You held back a sob as you licked and slurped up the mess you made.

“ **This is how a slut cleans her mess** ,” he snarled. “ **Remember that**.”

“Yes, Grandmaster,” you whispered.

Your knees hurt when you finished with the floor but you knew you weren’t done. You started to ‘clean’ his metal legs, working your way up all the way to his codpiece. It didn’t matter if he had a body made of flesh or metal, Sektor enjoyed being worshiped especially if it meant humiliating you.

He kept your face to his crotch, forcing you to lick and kiss his metal. He didn’t think he’d miss having you. He thought removing his male organs would have also removed those distracting desires and urges but that clearly was not the case. Not entirely, anyway. He may not have desired your body anymore, but seeing the terror and shame in your eyes was what he truly craved. He gazed down at you as you whimpered his title between kisses, thinking of how he was going to fuck you in future visits. Fingering you was fun but it just wasn’t as satisfying. He may not have _needed_ his cock but perhaps creating some sort of _attachment_ would make playing with his toy that much more…amusing.


End file.
